Bianca's New Life
by PegasusHydra
Summary: Nico couldn't find Bianca in the Underworld. Why? Well, she got reborn. Will she make new friends? Will she meet some of her old friends? Will she still be a demigod? Will she be thought of as Greek or Roman? See what she got reborn into and take a look at her new life!
1. Out of Elysium, into the Tent of Lethe

Bianca looked out of Elysium at the dark Underworld. She took a deep breath. Over in the Fields of Punishment, some souls started disappearing randomly. And even more from Asphodel. Probably even more from Tartarus. _The Doors of Death have opened,_ she guessed. She didn't know much about it, but knew the basic idea. Whoever controls it can let anyone that's dead out. Her father, Hades, probably knew more about it (duh, he's the god of the Underworld) but then again, she didn't know that he was her parent until she died.

"What is wrong sister?" Zoe asked standing by her.

"I think the Doors of Death are open," Bianca said nervously. "Did you hear anything about the Doors from your father?"

Zoe shook her head. "No, not much. I only know that the Doors aren't in a physical place. And it can't be closed that easily."

She shuddered. "I'm afraid," she murmured.

The former Hunter looked at her in surprise. "Of what?"

"That my brother is going to try to bring me back," Bianca said. It was weird. She became a Hunter and died at the age of twelve. Now her younger brother was older than her.

Zoe nodded. "That doesn't seem right at all. It disobeys the laws of death."

"Then there's only one way to avoid it," Bianca muttered. "I'm going to choose to be reborn."

"But this isn't the best time for that!" Zoe said.

"I know! But this is the only legal way for me to live again and Nico is going to do anything to try to bring me back," she said.

Zoe hesitated for a moment but nodded. "Be careful sister." She patted her shoulder and disappeared into the ghosts of Elysium.

Bianca called the Furies using the Phone of Death and Life (which was all pink which didn't match the name at all). "I choose to be reborn," she said looking up at the Fury in the middle.

"But now's not the best time," she hissed.

"I still want to be reborn," Bianca said again.

The Fury took her by the arms and flew her over to a black tent. She took one more glance at Elysium behind her and found all the demigods and Hunters that she knew waving at her. She blinked away back tears but went in the tent.

"Welcome, did you choose to be reborn?" someone said.

Bianca looked at the owner of the voice. There was a woman in a white dress and pale skin; almost as pale as Nico's. She reminded her of a blank sheet of paper, pure and empty.

"Um, yes," Bianca managed.

The woman studied her. "Oh, a daughter of Hades! You'll be filling out your form right after the other pair finishes."

"Okay…" she said. "Who are you exactly?"

Bianca thought that most would get offended at this question, but the woman smiled kindly. "I am Lethe, the river of forgetfulness. This is my physical form. Anyway, please take a seat until it is your turn."

Bianca took a seat and noticed that there weren't many ghosts waiting to be reborn. She only counted six more other than her.

"Why aren't there a lot of ghosts to be reborn?" she asked someone next to her.

The ghost grunted. "You know, bad times. And you fill out the forms in pairs of two. It's their way of getting through ghosts faster, but when there isn't anyone to take the form with you, you have to wait until another ghost comes."

"Bianca di Angelo and Griffin Nebluae!" Lethe called. "Not that you'll be called that anymore, but hurry up!"

The ghost next to her grinned. "So you're Bianca? I'm Griffin."

Bianca just nodded and they went to fill out their forms.

Bianca thought the forms were just silly. It was something like this:

**Please do not look at your partner's form as they fill theirs out. Please fill out the form.**

_Name (not that it will be your name anymore): __Bianca di Angelo_

_ Godly parent (skip if you are mortal and pretend that you never saw this):_ _Hades_

_ Age (this probably won't be your age when you're reborn, but it's your choice): __12_

_ What age do you want to be when you're reborn? __12_

_ What role do you want to be when you're reborn? Mortal __Demigod_

_ If you chose demigod, which demigod?_ _Greek __Roman_

**Good job on filling out the first section of the form. Please wait while Hades and the Fates decide the next part.**

Bianca didn't know what to say to that, but waited. Sure enough, more writing came on the page.

_**Really daughter? You chose to be reborn? Oh well. If that's what you want.**_

_New name: __Brianna Angelic_

_ Godly parent (you chose to be Roman): __Pluto_

_ What camp? __Camp Jupiter_

_ New age: __12_

Bianca finally thought that it was done, when she saw tiny print on the bottom of the page. She made out something like:

Lucky chance! This only appears in one form out of a thousand. Do you want to gradually remember your past when you're reborn (this might take some time)?

Bianca's eyes lit up. That would be _amazing_ if that could actually happen. She would remember her brother, and maybe even see him! She quickly circled _yes_.

"Are you done dear?" Lethe asked kneeling by her.

"Yes," she said handing her the form.

"Ah, nice. You got the lucky form," Lethe smiled. "And your last name still has _angel_ in it. Nice. Anyway, go to my river. The Furies are outside waiting."

"Thank you," Bianca said and walked out of the ten

The Furies got Bianca by the arms again (if they were going to do that all the time, her arms were probably going to fall off) and flew her to the River Lethe.

"Go on honey," one of them cackled.

Bianca closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could do this. _This is for Nico,_ she told herself and jumped in the river.

* * *

**Bianca's New Life won the poll with two votes (I know, it's so little, but I got impatient). Spring break ended yesterday so today was my first day back to school. It was tiring. Anyway, I hope you guys like this (if you don't... oh well, I just went with the majority of the poll). **

**Anyway, a bit of a note on the Quest of Five (or Six?). I'm going to try to persuade Hydra to make that our first priority before our other stories because she didn't update for a _long_ time.**

**R&R please!**


	2. The Black Castle and the Wolves

The River Lethe was _nothing_ like the goddess Lethe from back at the tent. The river was cold and dark. Her head immediately went under as she nearly choked. As her head came back up to the surface, she struggled to get some air, but was quickly pulled under by a strong current. _I was stupid to do this,_ she thought regretfully. She felt her memories washing away. She didn't even know much about her past anyway. And the little memories she was left with… they were washing away.

Memories quickly replayed in her mind and quickly faded away. She saw herself saying the pledge to Artemis, but that quickly faded away almost as quickly as it came. It also showed her telling Nico about her decision but that faded away too. After that, there was her talking with Percy at Cloudcroft. She tried to hold onto that memory, but it quickly disappeared. The last one that showed was when she was talking to Nico as a ghost. Bianca tried to hold onto a memory—any memory, even her bad ones—but it a flash, they disappeared. She fainted in the water and felt something pulling her up. The next thing she knew, she was on land with no recollection of who she was. She didn't open her eyes, but someone said, "You are now Brianna Angelic. Live your second life well."

Now a few weeks later, Bianca lived without even remembering that day. Of course, now she was called Brianna. She had a mom, a dad (though he stayed away because of work most of the time), and even a little brother named Nicholas (Nick for short). Since she was reborn, Brianna looked a little different. She still had olive skin, dark eyes, and dark hair, but her hair was curled and she was a bit more prettier and taller.

"I'm going Mom!" Brianna called hauling her backpack.

"All right, be careful! And drop off Nicholas at school on the way," her mom called back like usual. "Oh, and I'll take you somewhere afterschool. Bye, dear!"

Well, the last part was unusual. They were kind of a poor family so they rarely went on trips. They only went on them when their dad came back which was like once a month or less.

"Come on Sis!" Nick said catching up to her.

Brianna smiled down at him and had a faint feeling that someone else had called her that… Though that was impossible. Nick was her only little brother and the only one that called her that. They kept walking, Nick holding onto Brianna's hand, until they reached Birchwood Elementary School.

"Go on Nick, or you'll be late to class," Brianna said.

Nicholas rolled his eyes but grinned playfully. "I'm in 5th grade. I know that," he said.

Brianna laughed and nudged his shoulder. "Then act like it."

"Bye Sis!" he said and he ran off.

Brianna smiled and continued walking to her school, Kore Middle School. It was a plain name with plain students and plain teachers.

"Hey Brianna!" Gemi called from outside their classroom window (her full name was Gemini, but she hated when people called her that). "One more minute and you're going to be tardy!"

Brianna ran swiftly through the panicking students and made it in the classroom just ten seconds before the bell rang.

Her other friend Leila whistled. "You made it in the classroom in exactly fifty seconds! A new record!"

Their teacher, Mr. Algomordo, sighed. This was how they started class everyday. Brianna would come exactly one minute before school started and make it here at a faster time each day. He had to yell to get the class quieted again. "Now listen class! Today we're going to be learning about graphs and slopes! Now get out your notebooks and start taking notes."

The class quieted as the kids all took out their notebooks in silence. Brianna wasn't really listening to the teacher. Instead of taking notes, she started absently drawing a black castle. It looked familiar, but she wasn't sure from where. She never saw any (except in those princess books that she didn't read anymore) but she kept drawing. _Obsidian,_ she thought, but she wasn't sure how she knew. She wasn't even sure how that thought came to mind.

"Miss Angelic, what do you think you are doing?!" Mr. Algomordo roared. He thumped his hand on her notebook crinkling the paper.

_I think I'm drawing,_ she thought but she didn't say anything.

"Really? Drawing a castle during _my_ math class?"

"Well, it _is_ boring," someone snickered.

Mr. Algomordo's face turned as red as a tomato. "Well, Brianna, I will _not_ tolerate this kind of behavior again!"

When the class ended, she studied her crinkled drawing of the castle. Another weird thought came to mind. _Father._

Brianna walked out of her last class, brushing her hair out of her face. She usually followed all the rules, but she just _had_ to get in trouble by their most strict teacher.

"Hey Nicholas," she said as she picked him up from his school.

Her little brother studied her. "Did you get in trouble?"

Brianna felt her face turn red. "None of your business."

"Don't worry about it sis! I get in trouble all the time!"

They walked back home in silence.

"Hey Mom," she said.

"Welcome back you two," their mom said giving them a hug. "Nick, can you stay home for a moment? I need to take Brianna somewhere."

"Why not take me along?" he pouted.

"Act more mature," Brianna said. "I'll buy you some collecting cards after I get back."

"Okay!" he said immediately brightening up.

"Come on Brianna," her mom said getting in the car.

Brianna got in the back of their old car. She fingered the seats that were falling apart.

"Mom, where are we going?" Brianna asked uneasily.

"You'll see," was her non-helpful reply.

Their mom drove north until they reached an abandoned mansion.

"Come on, the wolves are waiting," her mom said.

"What wolves?" she asked.

She looked outside and indeed saw some wolves. They seemed to staring at her directly. But Brianna wasn't scared of them. She opened the door and looked at her mom. Her mom nodded and mouthed _Go on._

"Will I see you again?" Brianna asked.

"Maybe," her mom said. "Maybe."

* * *

**Thank you for those of you who reviewed/favorited/followed this story! I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit bad, but I did the best I could do. Oh, and Bianca (or Brianna) has fake memories of her past now and etc. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Meet the Wyvern, Purity

Brianna shut the door of the car and her mom sped away. Very encouraging. One of the wolves stepped forward and she could tell the wolf was different from the rest. The wolf didn't speak, but the way it moved its ears were enough to tell her what she was trying to say.

"_I am Lupa, the she-wolf and the goddess of wolves,_" she said.

Brianna nodded and bowed because it seemed like the right thing to do.

"_Come with me, and I'll teach you the teachings of Rome,_" she said and walked away with the wolves following her.

Brianna took a deep breath and followed them into the abandoned mansion.

"_I am the she-wolf that took care of the children, Romulus and Remus,_" she said. "_Romulus grew up and created Rome._"

"What about Remus?" Brianna asked.

"_He died in a fight between Romulus,_" Lupa said regretfully. "_I hope you know that the gods that you know as the Roman gods are real._"

Brianna hesitated. That sounded like something she already knew but with different gods. "Then what about the Greek gods?"

"_Rome conquered Greece,_" Lupa said. "_The Greek gods… probably faded away._"

But it sounded like she wasn't telling the whole truth.

Brianna decided not to ask about it. "So then monsters are real too?"

"_Of course,_" she said. "_And you heroes go out on quests to destroy monsters and much more._"

Now after a few days, Lupa had taught Brianna the "wolf language" as she liked to call it and all about the Roman gods, though they didn't sound right to her. Now it was up to her to find her way to her "home."

So here she was with no resources and no money, heading south to San Francisco. She wanted to go home and check up on how Nick was doing. But she hesitated. Lupa told her to just focus her senses on her new "home." And that led her to San Francisco… or at least in the direction of it anyway. She saw a sign that said Los Angeles. She ran all the way with no vehicles. She had a feeling that she had run longer distances—not that she could run them in a day.

Brianna leaned against a tree to take a short break, but suddenly, there was a rumble that shook the ground. She jumped and quickly backed off.

"_SCREE!_" something screamed through the trees.

Something that looked like a dragon came out, topping over trees. It was like a small version of a dragon, but with only two wings and two legs. It was completely white and looked pure and graceful, except for the fact that it wanted to kill her. There was a tag around its neck and Brianna could barely make out: _Wyvern—smaller version of a dragon that unfortunately doesn't breathe flames. The weakness of this particular wyvern is dirty or impure things._

"Dirty or impure things," Brianna murmured to herself.

She threw the only thing that she could reach—some dirt. Maybe dirt counted as something dirty? The wyvern just dusted the dirt off and swung its long tail around, tripping Brianna. Why hadn't the dirt work? _Idiot,_ she realized. _Plants grow from soil so that counts as something pure._ She glanced at the shadows of the trees and wished that she could throw that.

Brianna felt a tingle on her back. Instinctively, she raised her hand and the shadow rippled. They merged into a giant black sphere and landed on her hand. The ball of shadows was dark and cold. She glanced at the trees and saw that their shadows were gone. The wyvern shrieked and blew a strong gust of wind that knocked Brianna down. Brianna cupped the dark sphere carefully in her hands to make sure the wyvern couldn't blow it away—if that was possible. She winced and shut her eyes as the branches and small pebbles grazed her face. When the wind finally died down, she opened her eyes and saw the wyvern flying toward her… not in a friendly way. Brianna tightened her hand around the sphere and threw it at the wyvern, hoping that her aim was correct. Luckily, it was. The shadows spread out and wrapped around the wyvern. If Brianna had a weapon, now would've been the time to attack, but unfortunately, she didn't have any. The wyvern started wailing and even if that was a monster, Brianna couldn't stand seeing it like that. _Maybe that'll where off later,_ she thought uncertainly. As soon as she thought that, the shadows disappeared around the wyvern and went back to being… well, tree shadows.

The wyvern locked eyes with Brianna, but she could see that there wasn't any hostility in them. They were just big and innocent brown eyes, but Brianna hesitated. Looks could trick. Brianna took a step back and the wyvern followed.

_It looks like the wyvern claimed you,_ a familiar female voice said.

Brianna looked around but saw no one, but her, the wyvern, and some mortals minding their own business. She realized that whoever this was, they were talking in her head.

_Who are you?_ Brianna mentally said.

_That's not important right now,_ the voice said as if they were amused. _Ride on the wyvern and tell her where to go. She's a really fast wyvern for her size._

Brianna glanced at the wyvern. She was pretty small, but big enough for her to ride on.

_Who are you? And what am I supposed to do? _Brianna asked again.

_You have met me before,_ the voice said. _The wyvern's name is Purity. She likes being called by her name. Lupa told you what to do: go to your new home. Remember your oath, as it is now your life._

The voice faded away. _Remember your oath, as it is now your life,_ the voice had said. That sounded familiar too. Something flashed in her head and she saw a girl that was about 12 years old saying the same thing to another girl. The vision faded away and Brianna was sure that the other girl she saw was _her_, just different. She shook her head. No time for that now. She walked over to the wyvern and patted her scales.

"Come on Purity," she said vaulting on the wyvern's back. "Take me to San Francisco."

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was busy. . **


	4. The Arrival at Camp Jupiter

Purity flew with great speed and gentleness over the mortal world. She shifted every so often to make Brianna more comfortable. Brianna felt great with the wind blowing against her face. But she still felt nervous as if she was going to be blown out of the sky. They ran into a few storm spirits along the way, but Purity swatted them aside. Suddenly, she felt something tingling. She looked down and saw a maintenance tunnel.

"Down there," Brianna said pointing at the tunnel.

Purity made a churring sound and glided gently down. They landed in front of two people in armor.

"Kill that thing!" one of them said.

"No, don't!" Brianna said.

"You should be lucky that we're not killing you for arriving on _that_," the other guard said.

"Stop it!" Brianna yelled as the guards unsheathed their weapons.

Purity made a sound of protest but quickly flew away.

"What?" a guard said. "Look over there!"

Brianna looked behind her and saw a hydra marching towards them. It was a purple blob and its heads were weaving in and out of each other. Even from here, Brianna could see its hideous glare.

"What do we do?" she asked. She didn't have a weapon, and her new friend and pet just flew away.

"Get inside," a guard pushed her in. "Jorge will show you the way."

The other guard, Jorge, lead her through the tunnel. Brianna wondered how her new home would be in _here_. Then the tunnel opened up at a small town looking place with a river making a _G_ around the perimeter.

Jorge waded in. "Come on, you have to wade through."

Bianca stared at the fast moving currents. "You're kidding!"

"No I'm not. This is the only way to get to camp," he said.

Brianna gulped but jumped in. The water was cold and strong and almost knocked her over. She shivered but made it across the river. The other guard came wading through gasping.

"Barely made it," she panted. "Almost killed me but eventually ran away."

"Okay, then… should I take her to the praetors?"

"Nah, I'll do it."

Jorge stayed by the river and the other guard lead her to the praetors. Brianna expected them to be self-centered people with purple capes, but they seemed pretty nice.

"I'm Jason," the guy with blond hair said. "And that's Reyna." He pointed to a black haired girl.

"Oh, hi," Brianna said. They waited and Brianna realized that they wanted her name. "I'm Brianna."

As soon as she said that, she felt like that wasn't true. _But that _is _my real name!_ she thought. And the other part of her said _No it isn't!_

"Okay, so why don't I first take you to the augur, give you a tour of the city and you can clean up at the bath house. Sound good?"

Brianna nodded and Reyna lead her away pointing at buildings in the way.

"And then there's the five cohorts who have about forty people in each," Reyna finished.

"There's about two hundred people here?" Brianna asked. They had just visited the augur before and all she could think of was that he was an absolute jerk.

"And more."

"Wow…" Brianna said trying not to let her surprise show. Her black hair was straightened out and still wet from the bath.

At sunset, Reyna eventually led her back to where the cohorts were waiting.

"We have a new camper!" Jason announced raising his hands.

"Will any cohort stand for her?" Reyna asked scanning the crowd.

There was a silence that rippled through the crowd. Then a girl with curly hair stepped up and said "I will stand for her."

There was a bunch of snickers from the rest of the demigods, or legacies. The girl's cohort reluctantly pounded their shields on the ground.

Jason and Reyna gave her a sorry look and they all dispersed for dinner.

"Your name is Brianna?" the girl asked. "I'm Hazel. I'll just explain you the rules and stuff. Sorry you're in the Fifth Cohort."

Brianna felt uneasy like she wasn't supposed to belong here. But most of the people here were pretty nice. If she didn't fit in, she could understand.

"It's fine," Brianna muttered. "I don't feel like I belong here anyway."

Hazel laughed. "Come on, let's go to dinner."

They ate dinner in the back table. The _aurae _delivered her some barbecue and some soda. Brianna quickly ate her barbecue and it reminded her of something else… another place… It faded away.

Hazel waved her hand in front of her face. "You okay? You were staring into space."

"Yeah… Just thinking," Brianna said.

She stared at her barbecue not wanting to eat anymore. Hazel looked at her concernedly but kept eating her shrimp gumbo. Where had that idea come from? And that person who spoke in her head? Heck, she didn't even give her a _hint_ who she was. And she was sure that she wouldn't even be able to find out who she was even _with_ the hint.

"Um, I've been hearing voices in my head," Brianna admitted.

"Really?" Hazel asked suddenly interested.

"Yeah," she said. "I came here on a wyvern, but she flew away. But before that, I heard a voice in my head saying to keep the wyvern safe and stuff."

"Anything else?"

"She said: _Remember your oath, as it is your life._"

Hazel shrugged. "That doesn't sound like any god _I_ know."

"But she sounded familiar."

"Then why don't you know?" she asked gently.

Brianna shrugged. "I wish I knew."

"You could go to the augury—"

"Nu-uh," Brianna said. She didn't want to meet that jerk again. She was sure that she met less jerkier people than him.

"Then maybe you can find out in dreams. Demigods always have weird dreams, but they're not just dreams, they're—"

Brianna cut her off again. "Omens and visions or similar stuff?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I really don't know," Brianna said, but it felt like a lie. She felt like she knew, but she didn't know how to use it.

A horn blew and everyone bustled around. "Come on, war games," Hazel grinned.

"War games?"

"I think we're playing deathball today. Fun," Hazel said.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday! Anyway, this happened after the Last Olympian, but before the Lost Hero, so Jason is still there.**

**tissue729: Yeah, the voice belongs to Artemis. :p**


	5. A Game of Deathball

"So what's deathball?" Brianna asked as they got into their armor. To be honest, Brianna preferred _not_ to have armor on, and she was pretty sure that she could be safe without it.

"Oh, it's like paintball, but with acid and stuff. It's no big deal," Hazel said.

It sounded like a fairly big deal to Brianna, but she didn't say anything. She just nodded and received the shield that Hazel had given her.

"Um… are you _supposed_ to have shields in paintball?" Brianna asked.

Hazel shrugged. "Well, our paintballs, or _deathballs_, are really hard—or at least some of them are. Some of them are even painted bullets!"

She shuddered. "Is there even a chance of us winning?"

Hazel shrugged again. "It depends. If Jason plays, we have a 50% chance of winning, and if he doesn't… well, we barely have a chance."

The centurions, Gwen and Dakota, passed out the paintball markers to everyone in the cohort.

"Okay, so we're going to be protecting the points over near that wall!" Gwen said pointing to the north wall.

"No using weapons unless you're a defender," Dakota added.

"Octavian would probably break that rule," Hazel muttered.

"We're going to have to stay strong and not let our point taken away!" Dakota said taking a gulp of Kool-Aid. "The attacking cohorts and the First and Second cohorts—"

Everyone groaned. Obviously, those cohorts were really strong.

"Come on, but we might have a chance! We just need some spirit and a little luck!" Gwen said trying to cheer them up.

"—and we need to try to get them out," Dakota said as if nothing happened.

"Right," Gwen said. "First row, you're the defenders. Go over and take your positions."

There was a clanking of armor as they got their _gladius_ and _pilum_.

"And second row… well, just move around, try to get the First and Second cohorts out. Good luck everyone!"

The remaining people cheered and scattered.

"So what do they mean by 'move around'?" Brianna asked.

"Exactly what they said," Hazel said. "Move around and shoot the other cohorts with the paintballs."

"Won't they get hurt?"

"Nah, we have unicorn drought and nectar to heal them. And the legion medics are really good."

Brianna followed Hazel and hid behind a wall. There were some other cheers and the two cohorts charged at them. Brianna bit her lip and quickly tagged one with a paintball, and it must've been acid because they're armor started melting.

"Great," Hazel said grinning. "Just keep doing that."

"Right," Brianna muttered.

Brianna went out into the open along with some other legionaries from the Fifth cohort.

"We can get out too, so be careful," someone whispered.

"I know," Brianna said.

She charged and shot a paintball at a legionnaire from the First cohort. The Roman got splattered with pink acid. Then another person shot a paintball at her but she raised her shield just in time. The impact kind of hurt, but at least nothing happened and she wasn't out.

_That wasn't so hard,_ Brianna thought. _What's all the problem about?_

She gazed across where Hazel was and saw that they were shooting paintballs at each other in a group.

_So that's why,_ she realized. _They're getting out so easily because they're fighting in a group._

The group of Romans got out in a splatter of rainbow colors. She saw Hazel among them. She moved back to where they were guarding they're point.

"Brianna! Switch with me," Gwen hissed from behind her.

"Right," Brianna nodded.

Brianna gave Gwen her paintball marker and she gave her the _gladius_ she was using. The sword felt awkward in her hand. She would give anything to have a bow and arrow… Wait. She never even _used_ a bow and arrow before.

"Incoming!" someone yelled.

Brianna was dragged out of her thoughts and saw the rest of the remaining First and Second cohort advancing in two walls of shields.

"That's smart," Brianna muttered. "That way, they won't get out unless the paintball actually hits their armor."

"Yup," Dakota said. "That's why we usually lose. If Jason was here, he would just fly over them and shoot them, but he's refereeing with Reyna."

A small group of impatient legionnaires just charged them and Brianna fought one off with no problem. The sword was still awkward, but she could fight with it just fine… she hoped. The Roman fell, and the rest of the group dragged him away right before a paintball almost hit him.

"Darn it!" Gwen said coming into view. "I almost got him!"

"Can I switch with you again? I'm not that good with a _gladius_," she admitted and switched once more.

The shields raised occasionally and a line of paintballs came out making most of the Fifth cohort out.

"Hey, Brianna! Make sure you don't get out! We're the only cohort that wasn't taken over!" Gwen said.

Brianna looked around and saw that she was right. Everyone else were sitting out on the side watching them. She raised her shield as another paintball came at her and noted how high the shields her. They were a few feet high. She was _almost_ sure that she could get over them. But then again, she had her heavy armor on too. This was going to be hard.

"Half of you, go get the marker paintballs!" Dakota yelled. He frowned. "Paintball markers, whatever."

Half of the defenders armed themselves with the markers from the other legionnaires that got out. Brianna took a deep breath and charged.

The other cohorts shouted with glee and shot another line of paintballs, but Brianna managed to dodge them, even with the armor on. She deflected a paintball off her shield, but unfortunately, that paintball was acid and the shield melted. She grumbled and tossed the remaining part of the shield away. Brianna looked up at the wall of shields. She was almost there… hopefully not almost there to crashing and looking like a fool. She dodged some more paintballs and jumped. Luckily, the legionnaires didn't shoot. She landed gently behind them and shot them in the back.

They left the field making a small gap between the shield wall. The Romans tried to move in together to quickly seal the gap, but the remaining Fifth cohort squeezed in there and started to shoot some more paintballs, each hitting their target.

"Thirty seconds left!" Jason yelled.

"Hurry up and take over the point!" Octavian's voice squeaked over the riot.

Some of the Romans heard him, but tripped over each other.

"Twenty seconds!"

A few Romans got out of the group and tried to fight, but the Fifth cohort did a pretty good job defending. Not the best, but okay. Brianna and some others tagged some and got them out.

"Ten seconds!"

"Pull out their flag!" Octavian squeaked again.

The Fifth cohort moved back a step and around the flag. Brianna shot as many as she could, and they weren't thinking of shooting them. In fact, their paintball guns were scattered on the ground.

"Time over!" Reyna yelled.

"Great job everyone! We won!" Gwen cheered.

"Brianna, you did great!" Hazel said running up to her. Some of her hair was stained green from the paint.

"Thanks," Brianna breathed. She didn't notice how tired she was until now.

"You tired?" Hazel asked.

Brianna nodded.

"Good thing. We're going back to our dorms right now, after we take our armor off," Hazel said.

Brianna hadn't been more happy to hear that. She raced over to the armory and took her armor off. She was tired and couldn't wait to get in bed. And this was only her first day.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews! :D I hope you guys will keep reading this and my other stories~**

**candyland7: Deathball is mentioned shortly in the son of Neptune. And I'm not going to put Nico in this story. But I might write a sequel to this where Nico might come out. ;)**


	6. Day 2: The Dumpster Dream and Nico

Brianna had a weird dream that night. Reyna and Hazel had told her that demigods have strange dreams from time to time. She was at a dumpster and there was the similar looking girl to her there. But that was impossible. She wasn't ever _at_ a dumpster (and why she would go there, she didn't know). There was a familiar looking girl with black hair braided over her shoulder. She felt like she should know her and that she was almost like her sister. Then the dream suddenly changed and she was inside… somewhere with a bunch of wires and a bunch of engineering stuff. A familiar male voice called "Go, Bianca!" She saw herself sawing off the wires and breaking some stuff. There was a feeling of successfulness, but it quickly went away when electricity quickly shot up her spine and her body. Then…

Brianna shot up from her bed.

"Hey, you okay?" Hazel asked from below. She was already in her purple Camp Jupiter shirt but her hair was a rat's nest.

"Yeah, weird dreams," Brianna muttered.

She jumped down her bunk and quickly got changed. She was wearing a purple Camp Jupiter shirt and regular jeans, but she didn't like it. At home, she usually wore silvery or camouflage clothes, but she didn't know why. She just liked it. And her current clothes… were not the first thing that she would've chosen.

"We have breakfast in five minutes!" a girl (Titania, Brianna guessed), called.

All the girls cheered and cleaned up their bunks. Brianna just made her bed and came down while the others were organizing their other stuff. Apparently the five minutes passed because the breakfast horn sounded. Brianna almost got stampeded as the girls ran out. Only Hazel waited for her.

"Do you have a weapon yet?" Hazel asked as they ran to the mess hall. Bianca was a lot faster and had to wait for Hazel every so often.

"No," she replied as Hazel caught up to her.

"Do you have anything in mind?" she asked.

"A bow and arrow maybe," Brianna said honestly.

"Um…" Hazel stopped at their table in the back. "Well, the thing is, the Romans don't really, _respect_ archery as much. Unless you're a child of Apollo."

Bianca was pretty sure she wasn't a child of Apollo, which dampened her mood a bit. She felt like she could do _something_ with the bow and arrow.

"So!" Brianna said changing the subject. An _aura_ delivered her a plate of salad. "When do the demigods usually get claimed?"

"Around sixteen I think. I'm not sure. I already knew my godly parent before I came here," she admitted.

"Who is it?"

She showed Brianna her tattoo. "Pluto," she said.

An image flashed in Brianna's mind. A form that said '_Godly parent (since you're Roman): Pluto_ .'

"Pluto," she breathed. "That's my father."

Hazel looked shocked. "Th-that can't be! I mean, the three oldest gods, Jupiter, Neptune, and Pluto barely have any kids!"

"They had you and Jason," Brianna reminded her. She felt like she knew more, but she didn't know who.

"Um, well, that's different!" Hazel said and Brianna was pretty sure she wasn't telling the whole truth.

She didn't talk to her since then.

Later, after breakfast, she went to Reyna (under her centurions' instance saying that she needed a weapon) to ask her if she could pick out a weapon.

"Sure," Reyna said. "What do you want? A sword, a spear—"

"A bow," Brianna said.

Reyna frowned. "That's not a good weapon for a legionnaire," she said.

Brianna shrugged. "I could make it work," she offered.

Reyna shook her head sadly. "That won't work out. Besides, you were good last night. Archery won't do."

Brianna bit her lip. "Then what?"

"We have Imperial gold daggers," Reyna said.

Brianna had a feeling that she would prefer hunting knives, but daggers were goog enough. "Sure!"

"I didn't finish my sentence," Reyna said. "We're out of them. Just use a sword. Go to the armory and tell whoever's in there to give you a _gladius_ under my instruction."

Brianna turned around and left mumbling things under her breath.

"Just give me the _gladius_!" Brianna said for the hundredth time. Unfortunately, Octavian was the one at the armory (for some reason even though he was in the First Cohort) and he wouldn't give her the sword.

"Bad enough that I got caught sneaking a plastic knife through the Pomerian Line, but it's worse if a weakling like you is ordering me around!" he said pacing around the armory.

"That's your fault, and I'm not a weakling!" Brianna said.

"Then tell Reyna herself to come here. Or Jason. I don't care which."

"Just stop putting things off," Brianna grumbled. She plucked a _gladius_ off the wall and ran off.

"Hey! You robber!" Octavian shrieked.

"You disloyal Roman!" she called back.

She marched off with her new sword. It felt uncomfortable in her hands like last night.

"You got a weapon?" Jason asked as he ran into her (not literally, which was a good thing since he had sparks popping off from his body).

She nodded.

"Good! Then we'll do some training," he said.

They went to the Field of Mars even though Brianna thought that was a bit too big for just training.

"Just follow your instincts," Jason said his purple cape billowing around him. "We don't have any armor on, so don't try to wound each other."

Brianna nodded, though she still wanted a bow.

Jason stabbed at her, but she nimbly jumped back. She tried stabbing at him too, but he dodged it easily. It went on like that for a while: him stabbing and she dodging, or her stabbing and him dodging.

"You're good," he said. "You fought before?"

Brianna shook her head. "Instincts I guess."

Jason smiled warily. "Yeah. Anyway, that's enough for today."

Brianna asked a question she was itching to ask. "Can I ask you something else?" she asked. "Are there any other children of the three elder gods?"

"Well, yeah," Jason said. "There's me, Hazel, and I don't remember, but I think I had a sister, a daughter of Jupiter. And then there's Hazel's brother, Nico, a son of Pluto. But he doesn't stay at camp often. He comes drop in once in a while, but that's it."

_Nico,_ she thought. The name kept echoing in her head. That familiar sounding name. She felt like she was his family. And that vision in her head. _Pluto._ She suspected she was the daughter of Pluto, and Nico was the son of Pluto. But suspecting wasn't the same as knowing. She would find out soon, she decided. Very soon.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter! :) It's kind of random, but I can't think of how to make it better. _ **

**Question: Do you guys want Brianna to _get_ a quest, or should she sneak off on her own in the night? Answer by review please~**

**Also, sorry for updating the wrong chapter. It was late in the night and I was tired. .**


	7. The Escape from Camp Jupiter and a Storm

**Sorry I didn't update for a while. And sorry again for uploading the wrong chapter before. No one voted for the escaping or questing, so I chose one instead. :p Anyway, I hope you enjoy (even though the ending was a bit rushed).**

* * *

When they all went to the barracks after dinner (no war games because some legionnaires were recovering), Brianna waited silently in her bunk until everyone fell asleep.

"I'm turning off the lights!" Hazel said.

Without waiting for a reply, she flicked off the lights and she heard her getting in her bunk. Some took out their midnight snacks they sneaked in and ate it noisily. That interfered with Brianna's sneaking out plan because they might get hyper.

"No snacks!" someone hissed. "You might get sewn into a bag with weasels!"

They girls eating the snacks gasped and Brianna heard them putting them away.

"What a relief," Brianna whispered to herself.

After what seemed like several hours, Brianna climbed down from her bunk and grabbed her bag. She double-checked to see if she had everything (she packed it just before she "got into bed") with her hand. She felt her flashlight, her clothes, very little cash, a sleeping bag that she stuffed in, and a bottle of water. Oh, and her sword somewhere in there. She _definitely_ felt that.

"Good," she murmured.

She sneaked out carefully out of the barrack and slung her backpack over her shoulder.

The sky was still dark with only light from the moon and the stars. She walked past the mess hall and considered taking some food, but decided against it since the wind spirits might notice, and they were _very_ sensitive. Brianna walked out the back door and into the Caldecott Tunnel.

_They really should have 24 hour guard duty,_ she thought. _Which might happen if they found out that I sneaked out._

She walked out of the dimly lit tunnel and out into the mortal world. There were mortals still driving cars along the driveway. Brianna heard a familiar cry from her right and she turned around sharply. There, looking at her with wide eyes, was her wyvern, Purity. Right where she had flew away.

"Purity! There you are," Brianna said running her hand over her scales. In the dark light, she almost looked gray, or a light shade of black.

Purity made a gentle screeing sound as Brianna jumped on her back.

"Come on Purity, let's go," she said.

Purity looked back as if asking _To where?_

"Anywhere," she said. "Since we're in the west… let's try to start by going to the east."

Purity made the screeing sound again and in echoed through the city. She took off with Brianna on her back once more. Brianna smiled and slowly began to fall asleep on Purity's back…

Brianna woke up by the sound of Purity's cry.

"What is it?" she groaned.

She realized that Purity had landed on a meadow with nothing around them. The sun was shining brightly into her eyes.

"You hungry?" she asked.

Purity shook her head. She motioned at a storm in the sky and Brianna groaned again.

"You can't fly through that can you?" she said.

"Scree…" Purity said sadly.

"Okay," Brianna said. "It's fine. If you want, you can go somewhere else or hide. I'll see you later."

Purity flew back to the west leaving Brianna and the coming storm.

"I need somewhere to stay shelter…" she muttered.

She found an abandoned house and ran in. She just managed to shut the door as the wind blew. She found a stash of food in the cabinet with a note.

_Dear whoever found this,_

_ If you are a demigod, hi! If you're a mortal, pretend that nothing happened. There's a lot of storms around here, so this place was built for shelter. This house is perfectly storm-resistant and tornado-resistant. So you should be fine here. Anyway, there's a stash of food in here, but no water. Sorry! I totally forgot to store that in here. Oh, and those food are from Olympus so they'll never expire. Have a nice stay!_

_ Hermes_

And then below that in messy handwriting:

_ And the snakes!_

_ George and Martha_

_Hermes…_ Brianna thought. _The god of thieves and messengers._ She bit her lip. How did she know that? From what she learned, Hermes was s Greek god and Lupa said that the Greek gods were no more… unless she was lying, and Brianna was sure that she was. Who was the Roman form of Hermes again…? Oh right. _Mercury. _Anyway, what he did was pretty nice. She already had a bottle of water so that was fine.

Lightning flashed in the sky and Brianna winced. She didn't like lightning. She didn't like thunder either. Brianna looked outside the window. The storm was all around the house. Just the house. All the other places were clear.

"Oh that's helpful," she grumbled.

The storm kept on going strong around the house.

_It's okay,_ she thought trying to calm herself down. _This house is storm-resistant._

The house shook and dust came down from the roof. That wasn't very convincing that what Hermes—sorry, Mercury said was true. She risked opening the window a bit and immediately, a cold blast of air came in. She tried to close the window again, but the wind forced it open. The whole house started shaking. She closed her eyes and tried to think. If this was just a storm, why was it so violent and windy? Brianna looked outside again and the thing that was a storm was now a tornado. She squinted and tried to look at the ground… but there was no ground. The house was in the tornado spinning.

_At least it didn't break into pieces, _she thought, but it wasn't reassuring.

The house spun faster, and Brianna couldn't help it. She screamed. She shouldn't have ever left camp. That was foolish, and she might die right now, even if this house _was_ tornado-resistant.

_No,_ she thought. _Think positively. I'm going to escape, and I'm somehow going to live. So stop panicking._

She just wished that was true.

Brianna got some of the food in the cabinet and stuffed them in her pack. Maybe that wasn't smart since if she needed a weapon, she would be reaching the food instead of the sword instead. But she decided that it wouldn't matter. The only thing that would matter was if she would survive this or not.

_So what do I do? Jump off?_ Brianna thought.

_Yes,_ said the familiar voice in her head again. _I'll make sure you land safely. Jump!_

Brianna gulped. She was nuts. And that lady or person was nuts. But she had to trust her. She steeled her nerved and flung open the door. The door quickly got blown away.

_I'm crazy,_ she thought. Then she jumped.


	8. A Typical Chance Meeting at a Graveyard

Brianna shut her eyes as there was a flash of light in her head. A man with winged Reeboks and a business suit appeared.

"Ah, you now that house _was_ storm-proof," he said raising an eyebrow.

Brianna stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"Well, it didn't break," he shrugged. "It's centuries old."

Brianna shuddered. So the food there was several centuries old? It didn't expire, and there were some more modern foods, but still. It was kind of disgusting.

"Wait, who are you?" she said. She looked at the winged shoes. "Mercury?"

He observed her. "Actually, I'm He—never mind. Yeah, I'm Mercury."

_Liar,_ something hissed.

_Sush George! This is a you-know-what!_ a different voice hissed.

"Both of you sush," Mercury ordered.

The hissing voices faded.

"Anyway, be careful," he said. "A goddess is guiding you so you should be fine."

The scene faded. Brianna opened her eyes. She was still in the tornado and she screamed again.

_Calm down my dear, _the voice said.

_So you _are_a goddess?_ she asked making an effort to stay calm.

_Who told you? H—Mercury? That blabbermouth. I knew I should've—_ _Anyway, you should be landing soon. The tornado probably carried you to a different state. I think Louisiana._

The voice faded away too, and Brianna quickly got whished to somewhere else. She was now in a city, but the worst thing was, she was helplessly lost,

"This is hopeless," she grumbled and quickly got attacked by a black blur—a hellhound.

She reached into her pack though all the food, or so she tried, but couldn't reach her sword. She cursed silently and took her pack off and made a mistake. She found her sword, but she had her back turned on the hellhound. It leaped forward and scratched her back. Brianna winced and retreated into a dark alley. Of course, the hellhound followed.

"Oh, go away," Brianna wished.

The hellhound growled and leaped again, but Brianna ducked and stabbed upward with her sword. The hellhound disintegrated and rained down on her head. She blew it off her face.

"Ew."

Brianna put the sword around her belt and walked on. Mortals would see something different, and she wasn't risking getting hurt again. She felt something hot and wet and she was pretty sure it was blood.

"First step: Heal the wounds," she muttered.

She dug in her pack again, but found no ambrosia, nectar, or and unicorn drought. She forgot to pack that most important thing.

_ Idiot,_ she thought.

She folded one of her other shirts and tried to wipe off the blood. She stumbled out of the alley and ran as quick as she could to the least outstanding place—a graveyard. Well, it _did_ stand out, but most sane people wouldn't wander in there for an adventure. She hid in the back the best that she could. She realized how bad the pain was and how shallow her breathing was. Brianna wished that no one would notice her here, and blacked out.

When she woke up again, there was someone in a black cloak sitting near her in the shadows.

When he noticed that she was awake (barely), he said, "Hi." His voice trembled a bit, but not in a scared way. More in a surprised way. He was a bit older than her, maybe about thirteen.

"Hi," Brianna muttered. "I'll be going now."

She quickly got up to leave. What kind of mortal comes into a graveyard and sits leaning on a tombstone?

"You're not completely mortal are you?" he asked. His face was carefully covered with his hood.

Brianna didn't know how to reply. If he was asking that, then maybe _he_ wasn't completely mortal either. Plus something in his voice sounded… familiar. "Yeah, I'm not. And I'm guessing you aren't either."

The person slightly nodded his head. He noted her Imperial gold sword. "You're Roman? I'm Nico di Angelo, son of H—Pluto."

His name sounded familiar. Not just because Jason mentioned him, in another way. "You're Hazel's brother?" Her vision was getting fuzzy again.

Nico froze. "Uh, um, well, uh, yeah!" he said awkwardly. "I mean, well, uh, I have another sister, but she um, died. I tried to check up on her, you know in the Underworld, but she wasn't there. She chose to be reborn."

Another vision flashed in her head. A ghost being carried by a… Fury, she guessed, and a bunch of other ghosts waving at her.

She blinked. Hard. "Oh. Sorry," she murmured. She paused for a moment. "By any chance, do you have any ambrosia or something?"

Nico stared at her. "I have nectar. It's something that every demigod carries around."

"I forgot to pack it when I ran away from c—" she stopped herself. "I just got attacked by a hellhound in the alley."

He laughed. "You ran away from Camp H—I mean Jupiter? Anyway, where did you get hurt?"

"On my back," she replied.

"I'm going to pour nectar on it," he said. "It might sting a bit."

Nico opened a canteen of nectar and carefully poured it on her back. She winced, but felt her wounds closing.

"Here," he said giving her the rest. "I could always get more later."

Brianna put the canteen in her bag. "Thanks," she mumbled.

Nico straightened his hood, but made sure it didn't fall off.

"Wait," she said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Why are you helping me and you're hiding your face?"

"Ah, well, long story," he said, but Brianna had a feeling that he wasn't telling the truth. It was like the time when Nick was lying about eating all the cookies.

She glanced at him skeptically. "Right," she said holding out the word. "Then can I ask you what you're doing in a graveyard?"

"There was a funeral," he said. "I just watch them. Their spirits all go to the Underworld you know?"

"Then why didn't they notice me?" Brianna asked.

"Well, you hid yourself in darkness. I saw you, but the mortals didn't," he said. "Why did _you_ run away from camp?"

"I wanted to find out some things," Brianna said truthfully. "And on that note, I really need to go."

Nico tilted his head and surprisingly, the hood didn't fall off. "Then why don't you try Washington D.C.?"

She nodded. "Thanks." She turned to leave, but for some reason, she turned back. As if on instinct, she gave Nico a hug and whispered, "Thanks again Nico."

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update for a while. I was so tired and had no ideas. I know this chapter is kind of weird. Sorry! _ I wasn't planning on putting Nico in the story until the sequel (if I was going to write one), but I had nothing else to write. **

**Also, did anyone check Rick's blog? I found out two small things: Grover's going to come out shortly in HoH and Reyna's surname is going to come out too! X3**

**One more thing: this week and next week are the CST testing week for me, so sorry if I don't update during those weeks. **

**R&R please!**


	9. A Rickety Old House in DC

Brianna couldn't get Nico out of her head. He seemed _so_ familiar. Like almost family.

Her eyes flashed back to the present. She was running past cities, people, forests, and other landscapes. A normal person wouldn't be able to run this fast, but Brianna didn't understand how she could either. The voice in her head had just told her to focus on her destination and run.

_…and stop,_ the voice said.

Brianna skidded to a stop in front of an old rickety house. There was a yellow tape around it preventing anyone from going in.

"So…" she said trying to sound impressed. "What happens now?"

_So inside,_ the voice said.

"We're not supposed to," she said.

_Demigods are _supposed_ to do dangerous things,_ the voice sighed.

Brianna looked to see anyone was around and slipped behind the yellow tape. She carefully opened the door that was falling off and went in.

Her first impression of the house: dark and dirty.

Purity would _hate_ this place. There were cobwebs everywhere, and no light. Yet, she felt attracted to this place. There was a sofa that was ripped and some scorch marks. She ran her hand over the sofa. She gazed at a spot near it and she could imagine herself and her little brother playing there as young kids.

"What is this place?" she murmured.

She found some stairs leading up. Brianna was about to go up when she saw that some stairs were burnt. Some of them were probably weak and they might break under her weight.

_Demigods are supposed to do dangerous things,_ she told herself and went up the stairs.

The stairs creaked every time she moved. The stairs almost broke about four times by the time she made it upstairs. Luckily, she was quick and avoided the fall. Upstairs, there were two rooms. She chose the one on the left and went in.

The room didn't seem to be as burnt as downstairs. The room seemed to be divided into two: one side seemed more girly, though not very girly, while the other side seemed more boyish. There were two beds, each on the opposite sides against the wall. Brianna walked over to one of the beds and saw a teddy bear. Most of it was burnt, but she could make out the face clearly. Brianna blew off the dust and left it back on the bed. Near the bed was a book, and she picked it up. The cover must've been weak because it wasn't there. The pages were hastily taped together, or were somehow together, but half of them pages were burnt. She found one page that wasn't burnt and read it out loud.

"'The third pig, wisely chose to build his house with bricks. It took long, but it was stronger than the others,'" she read. A smile came on her face. She could easily imagine when this house wasn't burnt, a mother reading this to her child.

She set the book down and walked to the other side of the room. Almost everything seemed to be black. At least, she assumed that it used to be black. Everything looked messier now, and the things were burnt and their colors were faded. Clothes were strewn across the floor and toys were half-melted or burnt. Along the wall above the bed said "Nico di Angelo" in messy writing. Below that in smaller writing: "Nico, you don't have to write your name on your side of the room. We all know your name. ~Bianca."

Wait… This house had to be at least thirty years old. Nico was only like thirteen or something. And Bianca… That was a familiar name. As far as she knew, she didn't know anyone named Bianca. Brianna guessed that Bianca was another sister of Nico. But he never mentioned her. Could it be that this was just a coincidence?

_No,_ the voice chided. _There's no such thing as a coincidence._

Brianna exited the room and went to the next room. The room was completely burnt down. She guessed that the fire must've started here. Then why didn't it burn the other room as much? Brianna found a purse in the corner of the room and searched it. She found an old wallet and some pictures. Apparently, they were really old because they were turning yellow. There was a picture of a man with oily hair and dark eyes. Dark eyes like her. Then there was a picture of two kids: a boy with dark hair and dark eyes, and a girl with similar features. The creepy thing was that the girl looked like her. Well, she _was_ older, but the girl in the photo looked really similar. Too similar.

"What the heck?" she muttered.

She ran out of the room and ran back downstairs, stumbling in the hurry of getting out of that room.

"Well, that helped," she said her voice trembling.

_Of course it did,_ the voice said. _I don't know your whole past, but this is where it started._

"In a rickety old house that I never saw until today with a several decade old picture of me as a kid?"

_Ah, you figured it out, _the voice praised. _But this is only the first part my dear._

"What about the other part then?" Brianna said.

_That's a more recent event, _the voice promised. _You were on a quest with some other… people._

"Can you tell me where that is?" Brianna said impatiently.

_No,_ the voice said sadly. _I was captured that time, so I don't know what you did._

Brianna felt a tingling sensation. If she _was_ on a quest that time, she had a feeling that it was near here. She heard a _whooshing_ sound from above as if someone breathing. She froze. The sound came again. She didn't imagine it. The sound actually was real. She gulped. She didn't want to stay in this place for a second longer. She ran out the door and ducked under the tape.


	10. The Bad Visit to the Museum

"Hey, you!" a police yelled.

Brianna cursed in another language, not Latin. She forgot to check if there was anyone was out here. She ran past them at lightning speed. She wove in and out of pedestrians and came up panting.

"I think we lost them," she panted.

Brianna looked around her surroundings. She ran all the way back to the city in front of the National Air and Space Museum.

"The National Air and Space Museum?" she muttered warily.

_Worth a shot,_ the voice said.

She went inside and was immediately greeted by a woman. The woman had long black hair and sharp gray eyes. She was so intimidating that Brianna took a step back.

"Hello," she said. Her eyes were boring into her as if looking into her thoughts. "Nice to see you."

She steered her into a room that said: Closed for Private Event.

"Um…" Brianna said. "It says…"

"You have about five minutes," the woman said checking her watch. "I'd be out of there quickly if I were you."

She observed her and smiled. "Interesting… Staying in a previous Hunter's mind? Anyway, nice seeing you."

Brianna bit her lip. Why did she have a feeling that she wasn't talking to her? Did she know about the voice in her head? She shook the thought aside and went inside.

There was a big chair, or so she guessed, that was covered in a white cloth with a note that said: To be Removed.

Below that, on the ground floor, was a cracked floor. Brianna carefully prodded it with her foot. There was a small dent in the center. Strike that—a big dent. On the right was a small patch of old dirt. And she sensed death from it. Death… real reassuring.

The voice in her head chuckled. _What did Lady Athena say? _The voice immediately clamped their mouth shut as if she had said something wrong. They cleared their throat. _I mean… She said that you only had about five minutes. I'll say you have about a minute left._

_Is that important?_ she thought.

Brianna saw a watering can kicked into a corner and she was surprised about what was in there. It wasn't water. It was something red. It must've been old because there was mold floating on it. Ew.

"Is that blood?" Brianna thought out loud.

_Does blood get moldy?_ the voice said.

"Dunno."

She turned away from the mystery liquid without any hesitation. Brianna was about to exit when she kicked something. She bent down to pick it up, and realized it was a tooth. She didn't know _what_ tooth, but she didn't want to know. She gulped and threw it into the corner in the watering can.

The watering can started shaking and eventually exploded. A skeleton covered in mold came out from the watering can and gray flesh seemed to grow on it. Brianna shrieked a bit, but tried to make it die down. Then red lights started flashing and more skeletons came in.

"What the heck is happening here?!" Brianna yelled edging closer to the door.

_Well, maybe the minute passed,_ the voice said helpfully.

The skeletons (zombies, more like) aimed their guns at her and came closer. One of the skeletons clacked their teeth and another clacked back. A way of communicating, Brianna guessed. But the scariest thing was, she could understand them.

_We just came here to move Lord Atlas's throne, _one of them said.

_Yeah, but this girl is here, and we were specifically told not to let anyone in here! Not even the staff came here! _Another skeleton looked at them in turn. _Who let her in?_

_Doesn't matter! Chase her! _The moldy one said.

Brianna pushed the door open and slammed it behind her. She got her sword out and put it across the door. It wouldn't hold out much long, but it might slow them down. She would also be losing her only weapon, but it didn't seem like a major thing right now. The door started thumping against the door, and she took this as her cue and ran.

She ran past a staff member who tried to stop her.

"The exhibits were really interesting. I'll be leaving now!" she said and broke past him.

She heard the clacking of the skeletons and poured on the speed. She tripped a few times, but got up quickly.

"What's next? A giant lion?" Brianna said.

Another vision came up in her head about her, two familiar girls, and two familiar guys (though one of them had a goatee and a bad case of acne) being chased by a giant lion.

"That's the Nemean Lion!" one of the girls said.

The vision faded. She was running again and there was a giant roar behind her.

_I guess your prediction was right,_ the voice said.

"You mean it _is_ a giant lion?!"

"Silly girl," a mortal said. "It's just a cute kitty. Isn't it the cutest thing?"

Brianna wasn't sure about that. She turned around and saw the lion. It was huge, to say the least. Other than that, it looked like a normal lion.

_Clack, clack, clack._

Oh no. She totally forgot about the skeletons. Great. Brianna half-hoped that the lion would eat the skeletons, but she doubted that would happen. Do lions eat skeletons anyway? She waved the thought aside. Now wasn't the time.

Brianna had heard that Hercules skinned the lion with his bare hands, but Brianna was sure she certainly couldn't do that. Plus its skin was like invulnerable.

The lion roared and swiped at her but she nimbly jumped out of the way. Unfortunately, she landed in front of the skeletons. She reached for her gladius, but remembered that she lost it in the museum. The skeletons aimed their guns at her and shot them, but she somehow managed to duck and dodge them.

"I don't have a weapon," she muttered dodging the bullets and the occasional attack from the Nemean Lion.

_Is there a weapon that you would prefer?_ The voice asked. _Oh, and jump!_

Brianna jumped. Just in time to avoid the lion's strike.

"Yes! But I don't think now's the time."

_Hmm… You're correct. I might do something about that later. Why don't you retreat for now? Even true warriors retreat._

"Thanks," Brianna muttered.

She kicked a skeleton in the ribs and it collapsed. She grabbed one of its bones and threw it at the lion. The lion roared and Brianna ran once more.

* * *

**So sorry for not updating for a long time. I had a writer's block... So sorry if this chapter's kind of bad. Oh yeah, one more thing: I might have gotten some of the information wrong about this, just cause I was to lazy to check. XP**


	11. Tapped in Darkness

"Anywhere next I should go?" Brianna asked turning on a corner.

_I told you, I don't know. Just follow your instincts._

"My instincts tell me to go home," she retorted. She looked at the sky. "Actually, no. It tells me to go back west."

_Yes, then go back west. But first, delay the Nemean lion._

There was a huge roar from a few yards away. Brianna kicked a pebble and it landed neatly in her palm. She ran her fingers over it. The pebble wasn't that big, but it was pointed on the end—it should be painful enough to stop it for a while. The Nemean lion came up behind her with the rib bone stuck in its mouth giving it a look of a giant lion with tiny tusks. It would be funny, it only not for the murderous look in its eyes.

"_ROARR_!" the lion roared and opened its mouth wide.

"Good kitty!" Brianna yelled and threw the pebble—point first.

The lion quickly shut his mouth and its eyes grew wide, but it tried swallowed the pebble (if that was even possible) and looked even angrier than before. She backed up into the shadow of a building and a thought occurred to her. She had shaped the shadows into a ball when she was fighting Purity. Maybe… Brianna opened her hand her hand and concentrated. A ball of shadows appeared in it and Brianna tried to fashion it into a ball of yarn. The lion finally swallowed the pebble and leaped at her.

"Here!" she said and tossed the shadow yarn. Not the best, but it'll do.

The yarn rolled past the lion—very small considering the lion's size—but the Nemean lion chased after it.

"Well… I didn't think that would work, but I guess it did."

_Technically, lions are a type of cat or wildcat, whichever you prefer._ The voice said.

"How do I get back west anyway?" Brianna asked.

_So you know exactly where you're going?_

"Nevada," she replied.

_Then… I don't know any other way to get there except…_

"Let me guess," Brianna said. "I have to run?"

_Actually, no. If you really think you're a daughter of Ha—Pluto, you might be able to do something called shadow-travel. But it takes time to perfect it._

"How does it work?" she asked.

_Well, you basically you enter a shadow and you arrive at your destination or something. I'm not exactly sure, since I never was interested in it. But I heard that if you do it incorrectly, you can go to a different place. And it takes up a lot of your energy._

"I'll just run," Brianna said. Better safe than sorry.

She looked at the sun which was in its middle point in the sky. That didn't help.

"Which is the west?" Brianna muttered.

_Well… _the voice said. _I believe it's to your left._

Brianna turned.

_Yes, that way._

"Thanks," she said.

She ran across the street as it gradually got darker up to the point that she could barely see herself.

"I thought this was a street, not an… alley or something," she breathed.

Brianna looked up where the sky was supposed to be, but couldn't see it because of the abandoned buildings on the side.

_Careful,_ the voice advised. _Watch where you step._

Brianna took off her backpack and tried to find her flashlight. She found it on the bottom of her pack and flicked it on, but no light came out.

"I'm sure the batteries were fresh!" Brianna complained and tried again. Obviously, it didn't work.

_Must be some godly thing then._

"But who?" she asked and the air in front of her shimmered.

Brianna could make out the outline of a figure, but couldn't see anything else. The street got darker.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," the person said. "Should be easy since you have a goddess in your head."

_Tell him to be quiet._

"So you _do _know who he is?"

_Of course! Erebus._

Erebus sighed. "Ah, yes, you're right."

"But I thought you usually stayed in the Underworld!" Brianna protested.

"Actually, I do," Erebus lifted up the darkness around him a bit to show how he looked like.

He was in the form of a 13 year-old boy with pale skin, dark eyes, dark hair, and really pale skin. He was wearing a black cloak on top of his black suit. For some reason, he looked familiar, but she was positive that she didn't know him. Then she got it. He looked similar to the picture of Nico she saw in that rickety old house.

"I have to have _some _fun don't I?" he said. "Daughter of Pluto."

"And having fun means this?" Brianna asked waving her arms.

"Yes! Glad you understand," he smiled.

"Do I have to stay here forever?" she asked.

"Sadly, no. Maybe a few years?" he suggested.

_He's lying. _The voice said. _Gods do that all the time._

Erebus took great offense at that accusation. "No! We're telling the truth, but the heroes are too good and break through it!"

"In short, you're lying," Brianna summarized.

"Yes," Erebus said. "I mean no. But you're going to stay here until I have a job to do."

"I'm the daughter of Pluto," she said. "So just go back to the Underworld and… watch souls coming into the Underworld."

"No way. That's boring," Erebus made a chair appear out of nowhere and crossed his legs. "I'll lift the darkness when… you can find me."

"Find you where?" Brianna asked.

"In the darkness of course!" Erebus said slowly fading away while the darkness was getting darker. "Don't worry, I'll close this part off to mortals."

"Is this safe?" Brianna asked.

"Of course!" Erebus's voice said.

_Of course not, _the voice said at the same time.

"Oh, and one more thing!" Erebus's face appeared again. "You have a time limit of one hour. But of course, you could give up before that and you'll stay here for a while. Same thing happens if you can't find me within an hour. Anyway, good luck trying to find me if you can!"

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update for a long time! I had so many school stuff to do like tests and finals and stuff. Hopefully I'll be updating more in the future during vacation.**


	12. Challenges in Darkness

Brianna felt around with her hands, but didn't feel anything.

"Any help?" Brianna asked.

_Sorry, but I cannot help you now, _the voice said. _We'll see each other again._

Brianna felt the voice leave her body.

"Hey!" Brianna called uselessly.

"Oh, I guess that goddess is gone!" Erebus's voice said. "I hope you didn't forget about our game. By the way, there isn't anything to bump into or anything, so don't worry about that." His voice faded away.

_How am I supposed to find darkness in darkness?_ she thought.

But he's a god so maybe he has a presence like some other gods. She closed her eyes and concentrated. It didn't matter if she closed her eyes or not since it was pitch black. She didn't feel anything. Like she thought. It was like black on black. No sense trying to find a god in their own territory.

"I thought the child of the Underworld would have an easy time finding me," Erebus chuckled. "This is too easy, so I'll make it easier for you. Here, go through some challenges and fight me in the end."

The darkness lessened, but only enough for her to see two signs. One pointed to the left saying: Fight a Gryphon! while the other pointing to the right said: Fight a Stymphalian Bird!

"I don't have a weapon either way," Brianna grumbled.

She headed off to the left to the gryphon. The darkness lifted a bit more for her to see the gryphon.

"A flying hyena?" she muttered.

Apparently this particular gryphon was really sensitive. It shrieked and flew at her which Brianna barely dodged. What were gyrphons' weaknesses again? She learned it from camp during her short stay. What was it? Ham? Honey? Horses? Ah, yeah, horses. If only should could summon a horse…

She looked at the darkness. Hmm… or maybe form a horse.

But she never made a shadow of something big and alive. The gryphon launched another attack and Brianna vaulted over it. She pointed at the darkness and it slowly began to shape into a horse. First the head, then the mane, and the body. It wasn't solid, but it would have to do.

When the gyphon saw that, it freaked. Then the shadow horse reared on its back legs and neighed.

"_SHRIEEEEEKK!_" it freaked and flew off.

The horse laughed evilly before it disappeared, which Brianna found a bit creepy, but she still passed the first challenge.

New signs appeared with an elevator and a big hole on the floor. The sign pointing up said: Fight Roman Eagles! And the one pointing down said: Get Past Cerberus!

Brianna pondered on that. Roman eagles had a sharp sense of smell plus eyesight. Plus they could be violent if they wanted to. Brianna didn't know much about Cerberus, only that he was a three-headed-dog that guarded the Underworld.

"I'd rather face a dog than a violent eagle," she muttered and jumped down the hole.

Brianna fell like a rock for a scary 10 seconds and landed on something fuzzy. She looked down and saw it was a giant dog head. She shrieked and quickly slid off.

Brianna had another flash in her head. She was a ghost, the ghost of the girl who looked like her. She walked past Cerberus and called "Cerberus! Here boy!" Cerberus actually put all of his three heads down and she was somehow able to pet his heads before leaving.

She came back to the present. She doubted that would work, but she tried anyway.

"Cerberus!" she called. "Here boy!"

Cerberus looked suspicious but one of his heads came down and sniffed her. She felt awkward, but she didn't freak. He barked (which made a really loud bark since he had three heads) and all three heads came down. Brianna patted his heads one by one before going on. Brianna walked on, and when she looked back, she saw Cerberus wagging his tail as if he wanted someone to play with. Well, maybe immortal three headed dogs did need some attention… Huh, same with Erebus.

Erebus appeared back in front of her.

"I guess you made it," he said dully. "I thought you were going to take more time with Cerberus, but oh well."

Brianna tried to keep in her anger. "I don't like being watched for entertainment."

Erebus smiled slightly. "I'll let you go after you beat me."

He dimmed the space a bit more and disappeared.

Brianna pointed at her shadow and a sword appeared in her shadow's hand. It wasn't the best, but she couldn't fight with other "shadow" weapons. She made sure the keep her hand like she was holding a sword so that the shadow part wouldn't fall. It felt foolish to pretend that she was holding a sword when she really wasn't.

Brianna looked around and she saw a ripple in the shadow. She struck it with her shadow sword, but Erebus just appeared and laughed.

"You know I'm _in_ shadows right?" he chuckled. "You can't harm me like that, but your idea is really clever."

Brianna saw that he was right. Her shadow sword what just lost in the big darkness. To harm him, she would have to make him appear in the area that wasn't in the shadows.

Brianna thrust her hand into the darkness and felt around. When she felt something different, she dragged it out and as she hoped, it was Erebus.

"Got you," Brianna muttered.

She stabbed her shadow sword into his leg and he collapsed trying to stop the small spurt of blood. She let go of the imaginary sword and the shadow disappeared.

Brianna knelt by him. "You okay?" she asked feeling a bit sorry.

Erebus stood up. "I'm immortal. Doesn't hurt much."

"So can I go now?" she asked.

Erebus shrugged. "Well, yeah, I said I would. Even gods keep their promises. Just a tip: you –uh kind of moved when you chose to get past Cerberus so…"

He waited for her to get the point.

"So you're telling me I'm in the Underworld now."

He grinned. "I'm glad you're so fast! Anyway, I need to go with Nyx since it's almost like nighttime now. Bye!"

The darkness faded and the Underworld setting appeared. It wasn't much difference, but it was certainly better now that she wasn't in pure darkness. She saw the Fields of Punishment, the Field of Asphodel, and Elysium in the distance. And ahead of that, the castle she had drew at school. Pluto's palace.


	13. Field Trip Around the Underworld

Brianna was walking past the Fields of Punishment was someone yelled at her.

"Hey you girl, come over here!" someone hissed.

Brianna thought it would be safer _not_ to go, but she went anyway. She jumped over a river of lava and avoided some cacti until she saw a man hauling a boulder uphill. The man was old, bad smelling, and least to say, out of shape, or so it seemed.

"Hi," Brianna said. "Who are you?"

"Ha!" the man cackled. "Who am I? I'm the one and only cheater of death! Sisyphus!"

That sounded like a bad thing, but Sisyphus seemed proud of it.

"So why'd you call me over here?" she asked following him while he pushed his boulder up the hill.

Sisyphus ignored her question. "Could you possibly hold my rock for a minute? I'm really tired." Brianna didn't want to, but she did anyway and he observed her. "You remind me of someone that came to see me you know. What was their name again?"

Brianna couldn't believe that someone would actually want to see _this_ particular old man on their own will, but of course, she didn't say that.

"He hangs a lot around the Underworld," he mused. Then he gasped and pointed behind her. "There he is!"

_In the Fields of Punishment?_ she thought but looked behind her.

"Yes!" Sisyphus cried. "Free at last!"

However, as Brianna looked behind her, she let go of the boulder and it bounced down the hill.

"Oh my gods!" Brianna said as the boulder landed on Sisyphus and continued bouncing.

"You alone were worse than the last group!" he groaned as he got up.

She wasn't sure if that was an insult or a compliment, but shrugged and jogged out of Punishment.

Brianna passed by the Judgment Pavilion where the judges were taking a break.

"You look like you're on a morning jog," one of them chuckled. "Of course, except for the fact that it's night."

"Or at least, so we think!" another said. "Hard to keep time in here."

"Oh, Of course it's the night!" another said as if annoyed. "We just saw Nyx coming coming out of Tartarus!"

The other judge smiled kindly. "Oh don't mind them," he said. "Ooh, actually, you remind me of…" He looked back. "Who was that daughter of Hades again?"

"Hades?" Brianna asked.

"Oh you're Roman?" he asked. "Then it would be Pluto for you. He got more respected, being the god of riches and all, but I wouldn't know much. I'm from the Greek times."

"Oh, the one a few years ago?" one of them said.

"I still want to kill her brother and grant him a terrible afterlife," one grumbled. "Of course, his time will come anyway."

The kind judge cleared his throat. "Anyway, sorry for taking up your time. As mortals say, 'time is money!'"

Brianna said her good-byes and kept on jogging past the Fields of Asphodel and she paused to look at a bright place that didn't match the Underworld. There was a small place like a paradise, Elysium. And in there, Isle of the Blest.

Another vision flashed in her head.

"Elysium," one of the judges that she saw on the pavilion said. "Died a hero, on a quest to save Lady Artemis." Brianna had a feeling that this part was only the end of the judgement.

The ghost that looked like her was led to Elysium where all the laughter and fun was.

"Welcome to Elysium!" a ghost said at the entrance. "If you ever want to be reborn, use that phone over there." She pointed to a pink phone in the distance. "Either way, have a good time!"

Her ghost was left alone as she sat by herself staring into the distance.

"I hope they're able to complete their quest instead of just beating themselves about my death," she murmured.

The vision faded and Brianna found herself surrounded by chattering ghosts again. She clenched her jaw and moved on forward past the entrance to Tartarus (no one ever wanted to go there).

Brianna arrived at the Garden of Persephone and forced herself to look at the ground. She didn't want to tempt herself to eat Underworld food. There were other plants made of gems in the garden.

Then in front of her was a gate with violent pictures with two skeleton guards.

One of them clacked at her. _Any appointment with the Lord?_

_Or a purpose?_ The other one clacked.

"I'm the daughter of Pluto," she said. She was positive now.

The gates opened and the skeletons waved her in.

The throne room was nothing like she expected. There was a huge black throne made of obsidian with silver designs and another smaller one shaped like a flower, but this with gold designs. Strangely, the thrones were empty.

"And who exactly let you in?" a voice said behind her.

Brianna jumped and looked behind her. The man behind her had pale skin and was wearing a black suit with a silver tie. "Oh, um, the guards let me in," she said her voice getting quieter. "Because…" she looked up at him. "Are you my father?"

He studied her and smiled eerily. His form flickered into a different man—same pale skin, but more greasy head, harder eyes, and such. Then he flickered back. "One of my daughters recently got reborn… and as a Roman no less. Anyway, to answer your question, yes, I am in a way."

"So… I'm not Roman?" Brianna asked utterly confused. "And why weren't you on your throne?"

"No, you _are_ Roman, just not originally. But you must not tell this to anyone else," he said. "I mean, I _could _erase your memories, but it doesn't seem very civilized, does it? And the reason for being somewhere else was to cause some trouble for some other demigods. Those stuff."

It didn't seem like her father was civilized in _any_ way (especially because of causing trouble on purpose), but she didn't mention that.

"Thank you father," she said not know what else to say.

She bowed and was about to exit the room when Pluto said, "You don't have a weapon do you?"

She shook her head.

"Then here you go," he said tossing her a short sharp object.

Brianna caught it in her hands. It was a sheathed dagger and when she unsheathed it, it was pure black with some silver embedded in it.

"It's Stygian iron," he said. "I couldn't get a bow like you wanted, but it'll have to do."

She clipped it onto her belt. "Thank you," she said and left the palace on her way back up to the surface.

* * *

**Sorry if some of the characters are OOC. . I was kind of distracted... ^^'**

**BTW, the House of Hades cover is pretty cool! It's kind of darker than the other ones, but what am I to expect? It's Tartarus where it's _supposed_ to be dark. XD**

**Anyway, school is gonna be over in two days! Well, for Hydra it's tomorrow. _ Lucky.**


	14. Return to Camp Jupiter

Brianna got out by sneaking in a finished tour.

"Here we are!" the ghost said. "Here's Lady Persephone's roses to crush to go back up! Only two drachmas unless you have a special permit."

When Brianna told her that she was the daughter of Pluto, the tour guide quickly gave her the rose with no complaint. She crushed it under her feet and the world swirled around her.

When she opened her eyes, she was in Los Angeles. Or at least, it looked like Los Angeles. It was still the night.

"If no one's playing a trick on me," she said.

There was no reply until something dropped at her feet from the sky. When Brianna picked it up, it was a letter. She looked up and saw an eagle flying off.

_Must be from camp,_ she thought.

She opened the envelope and took out the letter.

_Dear Brianna,_

_You sneaked out a few days ago didn't you? Don't worry. I didn't tell, but your disappearance is causing some problems here back at camp. They ordered a 24 hour guard duty now. I'm trying to delay them, say some excuse, but they won't keep accepting the things that I say._

Brianna sighed in relief. She didn't check who it was from, but they were nice. Maybe they could make an excuse just for a bit longer. Of course, that idea was dampened by the next paragraph.

_Reyna wants you back here as soon as possible… for a trial. Everyone thinks that you did a crime by running away. The eagles are out to search for you. The eagle that just delivered the letter was one of the eagles that were sent away during the orders. But I suggest you keep a low profile. If you come back soon (by today or tomorrow) we can try to back you up. Try to make it back safely, will you?_

_Sincerely,_

_Hazel Levesque_

_Fifth Cohort_

Brianna frowned. She didn't know she was causing so much trouble. But it was almost impossible to get back in a day or two. She folded the letter and put it back in her envelope which she put in her backpack. She ate a bag of chips just for the sake of it. She carefully walked along the shadow trying not to be seen.

After walking in the shadows for a bit, she slipped into the back of a big building. She whistled and her wyvern came flying down.

Brianna felt guilty summoning her again, especially after the last incident, but this would be a short ride. She jumped on her back and said "Come on Purity. Back to the camp."

Purity nodded and started flying. The wind blew through her hair and Brianna felt great. It only seemed like a few minutes when they arrived, but the sun was already starting to rise. They landed near the camp entrance, but far enough so that they won't be seen.

"Thanks again," Brianna said and stroked Purity's snout.

She purred and flew off. Brianna smiled and ran back to the camp entrance. The guards blocked her at first, but they seemed to recognize her soon enough. Or at least, one of them did.

"Brianna!" Hazel said taking off her helmet.

"Am I in big trouble?" Brianna asked.

Hazel shook her head. "Not _big_ trouble."

The other guard took off their helmet. This one was a boy with the face like a baby. "But maybe _small_ trouble."

They ushered her in as Hazel told her what to do.

Brianna nodded and ran to the Pomerian Line. The statue of Terminus seemed to be sleeping, but according to Hazel, Terminus can be woken up easily. She took a step inside, and Terminus woke up.

"HEY!" he yelled. "NO WEAPONS IN THE POMERIAN LINE!"

"Sorry!" Brianna said. "I wasn't here for a while, so I kind of forgot where things were."

"Hmph!" he sniffed. Then he inspected her. "Wait, aren't you that girl that disappeared?"

"Well, I guess you can say that."

"Well, then I guess I can call our praetor!" he said.

"Wait," she said. "I thought there were two praetors."

"There _was_," Terminus corrected. "Jason Grace disappeared without telling anybody."

"_What?_"

"No matter," he dismissed. Then he called Reyna.

Unfortunately, Reyna called a senate meeting. So all the senators had to wake up from their peaceful sleep.

"So what is it?" Dakota asked already drinking Kool-Aid.

"One of our runaway legionnaires, has come back," Reyna said. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying.

"So…?" someone muttered, maybe a Lar.

Some of the senators were already falling asleep.

"Our augur thinks that she should be put in trial though he is not the one making decisions," Reyna grumbled.

"I'm not questioning your honor of course," Octavian said. "I'm just merely suggesting actions."

"She should just be able to continue in the legion," Gwen said. "She _had_ run away, but she came back didn't she?"

"You're not just replacing her for Jason are you?" Larry asked.

Gwen shot him a look that Brianna clearly deciphered as _You crazy?_

"She did a wrong thing, but at least she fixed it by coming back," a senator said.

"Okay, all in those for letting Brianna stay," Reyna said.

More than half the senators raised their hands.

"You can go back to the dorms now," Reyna said stiffly. "Don't do that again."

Brianna nodded and ran back to the dorms without being needed to be told twice.

"You're back!" Hazel cheered as she came in.

Everyone else cheered.

"We didn't know if you were going to come back!" Titania said.

Brianna laughed and everyone joined in.

They had a small "welcome back" party in the dorm (only for them). They even defied the rules of no snacks and munched on junk food that they shouldn't have. They carefully hid the evidence later.

After a while, they were forced to get in bed by Hazel. "We have more legion work tomorrow," she reminded them.

It turned out that Gwen found out about their little party last night.

"Scrub the sidewalks with the toothbrushes over there," Gwen said, but she had a tiny smile on her face too.

Everyone groaned, but Brianna didn't mind.

_We deserve it,_ she thought. _Especially me._

But still, she was happy. She was in the place where she belonged in, or so she thought.

* * *

**Sorry for the kind of suckish ending. Anyway, I'm gonna be ending the story here. I know the date for Jason's disappearance was probably inorrect, but... oh well. **

**If I do write a sequel to this, I'll post an AN on here. :)**


End file.
